


Darcy's Hero

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asgard (Marvel), BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), Bifrost, Except The Bad Guys, F/F, FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Gen, Gunshot, On the Run, by which I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Thor whisks Darcy and Jane off to Asgard to escape the dastardly supervillain hunting them, but Darcy's hero takes care of the threat once and for all.





	Darcy's Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Typical Action Movie Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933701) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is “Gunshot.”
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> The [Sabin Vaccine Institute](http://www.sabin.org) seeks a future free from vaccine-preventable diseases and delivers sustainable, evidence-based solutions that extend the benefits of immunization to everyone, everywhere. Dr. Albert B. Sabin dedicated his efforts to the elimination of human suffering, most notably developing the oral live virus polio vaccine. Today, the Institute helps to build resilient, sustainable national immunization programs to reach every child, in addition to providing training and education on the latest in vaccine science and supporting research in order to find new vaccines. You can donate through [their website](https://sabin.netdonor.net/ea-action/action?ea.client.id=1737&ea.campaign.id=43047), or you can read more about their efforts on [their blog](http://www.sabin.org/updates/blog)!

"Heimdall," Thor greeted as soon as the universe stopped spinning bright colors around them and their feet touched solid ground.

"Welcome to Asgard," boomed a deep, friendly voice. Darcy and Jane blinked up at a huge warrior with a gigantic sword who stood in the middle of the golden room.

"That's Heimdall; he's the gatekeeper," Jane whispered unnecessarily, as he withdrew the sword that powered the Bifrost and strode over to the edge of the observatory to resume his vigil.

"Thanks, I got that," Darcy whispered back, and elbowed Jane, because Heimdall was talking again.

"I have alerted the palace of your arrival; your mother should be here momenta—" Heimdall's head jerked, his eyes focusing far away, on something below.

"Heimdall?" Thor said warily. "What do you see? Has harm befallen our friends?"

"A gunshot," Heimdall reported, and squinted as though to see better.

"A gunshot?!" Darcy gasped. "Who got hit? Steve? Bucky? Tell me it wasn't... Sharon?"

Frustratingly, he turned and smiled at her. "Do not be afraid," he said. "Your friends are not yet quite out of danger, but they have dispatched the greatest threat to Lady Foster and yourself."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Darcy demanded, grabbing at his arm.

“Your adversary has been vanquished,” he assured her quietly.

"They...did they... on my god, did they _kill_ the supervillain?! _Who_ did? Was it Bucky?" She frowned and tried to work it out. "Steve doesn't really like killing people if he doesn't have to, even if they're all supervillainy, plus he didn't have a gun, and—"

"Your love has protected you," Heimdall said cryptically.

Darcy was so frightened for the friends they had left behind on earth that she was unable to say anything.

"Lady Carter has defended us, as I knew she would," Thor told her with a gigantic smile, and patted Darcy encouragingly on the shoulder.

"Lady Carter?" Jane repeated. "Heimdall said it was her love. Does that mean—"

"Jane," Darcy cut her off with a look.

"You did not know?" Thor asked Jane, his tone surprised. "The two of them have been growing much closer these past weeks."

"Are you serious?" Jane stared at Darcy. "I know I'm not the most observant person, but I kind of  feel like a selfish jerk for not noticing."

"It's okay," Darcy said, and tried not to blush. "You were really stressed out, and I mean... tonight was the first time something actually happened..."

Jane squealed excitedly and squeezed Darcy's arm. "So she's _literally_ your hero! It's like she stood up to the school bully and punched them in the face for you!"

"Yeah, only it was a real life supervillain, and she used an automatic weapon," Darcy agreed, then paused for a moment as the scene painted itself in her mind’s eye. "Wow. That's kinda hot."

Jane laughed.

"Hang on, if the bad guy's gone, does that mean we can go back?" Darcy asked, turning this hopeful idea on the master of the rainbow bridge.

"I am afraid not," he replied, an amused smile on his face. "As I said, your friends are not quite out of danger, though they are slowly prevailing."

"Henchmen," Thor explained to Jane in the background.

"Hench _persons_ ," Jane corrected, and Thor laughed.

"Besides," Heimdall continued. "I believe that now you are on Asgard, you may have to stay. The court will want to celebrate your arrival, and your safety, before wishing you well on your way."

"But—" Darcy began, dangerously close to whining. Hoofbeats sounded on the bridge nearby. "Couldn't you just send _me_ by myself? Real quick?" she whispered.

"I am afraid not," he whispered back. "But do not fear; I will watch her for you."

There were greetings and embraces going on on the other side of the observatory, and Jane grabbed Darcy's arm. "Come on," she hissed. "You _have_ to meet Thor's mom; she's _awesome_."

Darcy smiled up at the gatekeeper. "Thanks, Heimdall."

He returned her smile and replied, "You are welcome, Lady Darcy."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic absolutely fits right into the middle of [Typical Action Movie Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933701/chapters/32372436).
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/164065096308/darcys-hero)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
